newgeneforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Xanthos Ailuro
"Don't you understand? Even if everyone else hates you. . . thinks you're a killer. A murderer. I won't. Because I'm your brother." ''- Xanthos to Protos The second heir of the Ailuro Clan's royal family who also lives a double life as a vigilante of justice, Turbo, Xanthos has risen among the ranks of society on his homeworld of Anount to become a great hero. He also leads the covert black-ops group known as the X-Cell, wherein his Turbo alias can take more serious missions and espionage without damaging the reputation of the Geneforce. Creation and Conception First conceptualized in 2009, Xanthos Ailuro was inspired by ninja manga such as Naruto and Flames of Recca. Originally a Batman-esque dark anti-hero, Xanthos has swiftly evolved into his own person, drawing some inspiration from the manga Mahou Sensei Negima. His creator, Phirania of both the New Geneforce Wiki and Forums, implemented several of his own personality traits into Xanthos, which helped mold him into the hero he is currently is-- more specifically his aloof and cautious nature. Xanthos' interests are also slightly influenced by Phirania, though much more amplified-- being more concerned with others than himself, an interest in architecture and even mythology. Besides that, Xanthos has become his own person. Personality Xanthos is aloof, observant, and very patient. He seldom makes jokes, but has a high tolerance and is open-minded towards others, generally getting to know the situation before passing judgment. That being said, Xanthos is extremely cautious, almost to the point of paranoia. He enjoys precision, and nothing ticks him off more than when his plans are diluted. He believes in goodness and justice, but has little use for rules and regulations after seeing how incompetent most forms of law enforcement are. Following his own moral compass tends to put him at odds with society, but he would never unnecessarily jeopardize the lives of other people because he so strongly believes life and freedom are the foundations of the universe. To Xanthos, life is valuable, but without sufficient personal freedom, it is demeaned. Xanthos does his utmost to keep his word to those who are not villainous and will lie only to evil-doers, but he does his best to help those in need. He has a preference for working alone but isn't opposed to working in teams to achieve a common goal. Though he does not always respond well to higher authority, organizations, and will voluntarily disregard the law in his fight against evil, he knows that villains are ultimately suppressing the rights of the innocent. Thus, he sees the Geneforce as a means to ensure the innocent can regain their freedom, though he is not as active as some other members. Xanthos finds many people to be narrow-minded and inflexible and believes those who seek to rule others are, by nature, corrupt. He will break any contract when he feels it is no longer beneficial, and will take actions to aid others during times of crisis, even if unprofitable to do so. He will support his family even if it means personal discomfort, and will never betray a friend because he enjoys having close friends despite his aloofness. Xanthos believes everyone should be treated fairly and kindly, and often feels guilty when he commits a wrongdoing, provoking him to right the wrong as soon as possible. Out of combat-oriented situations, Xanthos is incredibly lazy in his day-to-day life. Capabilities '''Abilities' Enhanced Reflexes: He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of high-level techniques. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when attacked from behind. Tactical Mindset: Xanthos has proven himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his allies and enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. However, he is also highly cautious in battle, placing special protections on himself so as to leave no blind-spots. High Intelligence: Xanthos has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. He is able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: With his previously mentioned abilities, Xanthos is skilled in unarmed combat, despite his low physical strength. By determining his opponents weak point, he uses his high speed to exploit this weakness before his opponent can overpower him. Powers Empathy: Like all Ailuro, Xanthos possesses empathic powers that allow him to sense the emotional impulses of others. Xanthos' empathy is particularly powerful, which allowed him to unlock the hidden potential inside of him to gain the power of Physisoma. - Physisoma: Every now and then, an Ailuro is born with particularly strong empathic powers, enough to be able to interact with the souls of others. As a practitioner of Physisoma, Xanthos can utilize the energy of his own soul, the souls of others, and the souls of nature to perform incredible feats. Even inanimate objects have souls, and Xanthos can manipulate these souls to manipulate physical characteristics like malleability, density, or shape. Xanthos can use his own soul as a weapon as well, which is represented as primarily consisting of shades of blues. As such, his soul's aura has lightning-like properties without actually being lightning. Xanthos can deliver electric shocks equal in power to lightning bolts from natural storms, and can release/use electricity to attack in various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as part of melee attacks, etc. Xanthos has not told many people about his unique power, and he is one of the three practitioners of Physisoma in the history of Anount. - Exemplar Training: For a significant amount of time when he was younger, Xanthos trained to become an Exemplar agent. During this time, his empathic power grew to new heights. His empathy allows him to read emotional imprints left into environments or objects, to predict his opponents movements by reading their emotional pulses, or create empathic links. As an empath, he can sense emotions from others in his surroundings, allowing his senses to be sharp. Due to his Exemplar training, he learned new ways to use his power, granting him new and advanced abilities to add to his skillset. # Heightened Perception: An Exemplar's finely tuned control of their psionic empathy is useful when infiltration and information gathering through subversive means are needed. Through careful observation of a target's behavior, mannerisms, and movements, an Exemplar can accurately predict a target's movements by reading their emotional pulses and body language. Their perception allows them to pick up subtle details and see through vision-imparing screens such as fog. Their perception can also alert them to any hazards in the area, but only in a general sense. # Shadowmeld: The Exemplar's greatest strength is the ability to hide in plain sight, making this ability undeniably useful for them. Because of their intimate knowledge of the mind and emotions, Exemplars can erase their presence from a target's mind, if needed. And in a crowd, finding an Exemplar is a nearly impossible task due to their empathic abilities. They can erase any trace of their identity from any number of people, if necessary, in order to conceal themselves. Shadowmeld also allows an Exemplar to conceal their motives from prying minds, making themselves less likely to be compromised while on a mission. # Clairaudience: Some Exemplars have displayed the ability to not only feel emotions, but also "hear/see" the heightened thoughts associated with those specific emotions. An Exemplar can only get visionary "echoes" related to certain emotions, but not full memories. An example to portray this ability - An Exemplar sees two spouses aiming a lot of the emotion of hatred toward each other. The Exemplar would, upon focusing directly on those individuals and their emotions, would receive an echo of that emotion in their mind with a visual/auditory memory that summarizes that emotion. # Gambits: The Gambits are a small list of different skills an Exemplar can use to gain the upper hand in combat or in reconnaissance. Although few in number, the Gambit skills are absolutely necessary for an Exemplar in the field if they want to succeed in their mission. ## Living Echo: Based on the knowledge of emotional echoes (images/residual ghosts), an Exemplar can project an emotional echo from themselves to perform a singular task, such as scouting ahead or acting as a distraction. These echoes can be seen by anyone, and visually resemble the Exemplar practitioner. When formed, an echo possesses limited corporeal form and lacks its own mind, but rather it acts upon the singular directive that its Exemplar has given it. With enough force, an echo can be destroyed by outside influences, such as physical combat, but any memories or images that an echo collects are transferred back to the Exemplar. Notable Weaknesses Sound/Sonics: Because of his physiology, he is susceptible to being overpowered with loud bursts of sound or sonic-based weaponry. His acute hearing, while helping to pinpoint threats that may attempt to sneak up on him, also is his greatest weakness. Sound waves can cause him great pain and exhaustion if he sustains enough exposure. Low Physical Strength: A consistent problem for Xanthos in the past has been his below average physical strength. And his potential over-reliance on his empathic powers has done little to help assuage his issues. Glass Cannon: Xanthos relies mostly on hit-and-run guerrilla tactics in combat, being able to dish out heavy attacks but being able to endure retaliation well. History The Island '-' An origin story wherein Xanthos is shipwrecked on an island of murderers and must awaken his own hidden potential to survive and begin down the path to becoming Turbo. Annihilation of the Ailuro - '''After approximately 600 years of sustained peace between the Ailuro and their Andesian counterparts, a sudden genocide wiped out several sectors of the Ailuro city of Arcasia. The Ailuro were dumbfounded at the lack of evidence regarding the strange phenomenon, and panic began to set in the city. Because of their empathic powers, this was an especially dangerous time for Ailuro in the city of Arcasia. With most of the city in disarray, Xanthos sets out to figure out what could be causing the murders. After several days of search, Xanthos manages to catch a glimpse of the assailant, a lithe creature billowing sulphur and breathing flame. Realizing that is was not native to planet Anount, he heads for the peninsula of Cro'Ker, where interplanetary refugees gethered in colonies to live. Going undercover as a traveler named Turbo, he meets a Koko girl named Pennatus Pouli who identifies the creature as a scout of intergalactic warlords known as Ignians. This race was the primary reason why most of the refugees were even on Anount-- to escape them. With a lock on the creature's empathic signature, "Turbo" confronts the creature, only for it to escape in a flash of light. His lead lost, Xanthos returns home, only to discover that Arcasia had become hysterical enough to blame the eldest son, Protos, for the genocide. In thier deluded state, it made sense to blame the eldest heir because of his strange genetic disorder. Protos fled the city mere days before Xanthos returned to the city. '''The Empire - '''Several weeks afterwards, life had finally calmed down around Arcasia, and the Ailuro had returned to their everyday lives, for the most part. Xanthos had spent the better part of his time trying to track his brother, but Protos had seemingly disappeared from all kinds of radar. Without warning, a strange vessel from the sky comes careening out of the sky towards Arcasia. Lacking suitable defenses against alien technology unaffected by their abilities, the Ailuro were helpless to this strange attack from above. Suddenly, in a burst light, a lava-clad humanoid destroyed the vessel, claiming to be Thaderus of planet Juvia. He explained that the vessel was from planet Iciaura, and that an Iciauran fleet would arrive in a matter of weeks before long. Thaderus lends a hand to the Ailuro, saying he can build a shield using the power of a nearby Aeon Conduit to repel the Iciaurans and protect their planet. Although some were skeptical, they were quickly swayed as others recalled the devastating war between Iciaura and Hanwind in years past. The Ailuro council elected to accept Thaderus' aid, and construction on the shield quickly began. Xanthos, now more experienced as a vigilante and a crimefighter, once again traverses the land to reach Cro'Ker, meeting with Pennatus who informs him that a violent genocide had hit Iciaura a little over a decade ago-- the Iciaurans were nearly extinct. She introduces him to a newcomer refugee, Omicron, who informs Xanthos that Thaderus was in fact an Ignian, and that planet Anount was in danger. The three rush back to Arcasia in Omicron's aircraft, but the shield was nearly completed. Many Ailuro, sick of the tedious and laboring work that they had put up with under Thaderus' increasingly cruel hand, teamed up with Xanthos under the guise of "Turbo." After "Turbo" provoked a mob to riot the construction, he, along with Pennatus, Omicron, and his sister, Commander Erythros, sneak into Thaderus' watchtower, where they discover that the Ignians had reverse engineered Iciauran technology and had been faking an Iciauran invasion. Upon this terrible truth being discovered, the quartet was found out by Thaderus, who revealed that the Ignian's homeworld of Juvia had run out of resources in its campaign, and conquering the gifted warriors of Anount would allow the Ignians to conquer most of the surrounding solar system. The quartet was too late to stop Thaderus, who activated the "shield," which in actuality, was a portal allowing the Ignian fleet to space jump directly into the skies of Arcasia. Xanthos and his trio flee the watchtower and try to fight the Ignians, but are grossly overpowered and caught unaware. Piloting Omicron's aircraft into the portal, Xanthos' small team finds themselves on the arid landscape of planet Juvia. They quickly set to work trying to dismantle the portal from that side, but are captured by Ignian guards, although Erythros manages to slip away beforehand. The group is brought before the Ignian High Fire King, Protheus. Tensions grow hot quickly, and Xanthos confronts Protheus in a one-on-one match for the fate of their worlds. In the meantime, Erythros had managed to find the control room, and input a code that would fake a signal telling the Ignian fleet to return to Juvia. She then inputs a secondary code disallowing further travel between Juvia and Anount by portal. She then makes her way to the aircraft, and breaks Pennatus and Omicron out of custody. As Xanthos is on his last legs, she crashes through the room to grab him, and the quartet quickly fly back to the portal before the secondary code is put into effect. Narrowly dodging Ignian fire, they manage to make it with milliseconds to spare. Planet Anount would be spared this day, but for how long...? '''Black Ice Friendship - '''In the aftermath of the invasion, the Ailuro are slowly picking themselves back up, having suffered heavy losses in the past few short months. With their top engineers reverse engineering Ignian and Iciauran technology, the Ailuro begin to craft their own fleet of vessels, of which Xanthos volunteers to test pilot. Unfortunately, due to a glitch in the system, the aircraft enters the Ignian portal once more, but finds itself hurtling towards an icy planet instead of Juvia. Crashing on the planet's surface, Xanthos comes face to face with Princess Luna Matarex of Iciaura. This was her homeworld, and he had just landed on it. Although the two were at odds at first, after learning about the demon Daitengu ravaging much of Iciaura, he grows sympathetic towards her, and the two become slow friends. Upon discovering a deposit of transcrystal in the Iciauran royal courtyard, Xanthos manages to scrounge enough fuel to fly to the nearby planet of Mobius. He offers to take Luna along, and she accepts his offer. '''The Name of the Game: ... Trivia *His favorite foods are lasagne and omelettes. *His top speed is estimated to be around 70 mph under normal conditions. Category:Heroes Category:Characters